Under Your Skin
by meguhanu
Summary: A shape shifter is loose in another town. Dean and Sam track it down with a the help of local girl. But what they don't know is that the shape shifter is hunting them.
1. At Night In The Woods

**Under Your Skin**

**Chapter 1**

It was another Friday night in Enid, Oklahoma. All the senior high school students were going to this really rad party. All the cool people were going. Even the17 year old outcast,Meghan Black.

Everybody in school thought she was a weirdo. She always wore black, carried books on witchcraft, and never ever talked to anybody except the teachers. They thought she was the sweetest girl, despite her appearance.

This was a special night though. Meghan had heard rumors about this party and how every senior in the school was invited. So dressing up in her most beautiful black dress, putting on a ton of black eye make-up, and brushing her long red hair, she headed out the door to go to this party. Thankfully herdad wasn't home. He was at a town hall meeting. Her dadwas very loving to her. Most importantly, he understood her.

_Tonight is going to be a lot of fun, _she thought while walking into the front door of the house that held the party. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol reached her nose. She coughed in disgust. "Eeww, someone want to crack a window?" she asked. No one heard her over the loud rock music that was playing. Once she had entered, every single pair of eyes looked at her. Meghan felt like she was a rabbit about to be devoured by a pack of wolves. She smiled. "Hi," she said. Still, no one took their eyes off her. _Nice crowd_ she thought.

A blond 6ft tall guy, that Meghan knew by the name of Brian, went up to her holding a cigarette. "What are you doing here?" he asked her while blowing smoke into her face. Meghan coughed. "Right now, I'm trying to breathe," she said while coughing. "You were not invited," he stated staring her down. Meghan glared at him. "From what I heard, this was an all senior class party, and seeing how I am in the senior class, I think I'll stay for a while," she said trying to step around him. Brian out his hand around her wrist.

"Let go of me," she hissed. "Or what?" he asked. "Or this," she said while kneeing him in the stomach. Brian keeled over to the floor with saliva coming out of his mouth. All of Brian's buddies went up to him. "Yo, dude are you okay?" one asked. Meghan knew it was time for her to go. She raced towards the kitchen and out the back door to the woods. "Get her!" was all Brian said pointing.

The whole gang of guys went after her. Meghan was panting while running. Branches were cutting her face. Tree roots were tripping her. _I've got to get home. God, please help me!_ her mind screamed.

Meanwhile, further in the woods, Sam and Dean were tracking yet another supernatural monster. "It's got to be around here somewhere," said Dean. "Yeah, but the question is where? It could be anything. Anyone. After all that's what a shape shifter does," said Sam.

Then the 2 brothers had heard footsteps running towards them through the thick, dense trees. Sam and Dean put up their guns to shoot whatever was coming towards them. "Ask and you shall receive," said Dean. What came out of the forest surprised both brothers.

Meghan had ran right into the brothers, panting for her life. Dean and Sam looked at her in surprise. The last thing they had expected to see was a beautiful teenage girl in the middle of the forest at night. She had scratches on her face, her dress was ripped, and she was dripping in sweat and blood. "Who are you?" asked Meghan surprisingly. "We were about to ask you the same question," said Sam, lowering his gun.

Dean kept his gun on her. "Careful, it could be a trick," said Dean. Meghan looked at him. "Huh?" she asked. "I'm running because some guys are chasing me," she said.

All three of them heard guys voices; "Which way did that bitch go?" asked one voice. "When you find her, give her to me!" said another voice. Meghan figured that was Brian. "Please help me!" said Meghan desperately panting. "Alright," said Sam. Dean hid behind one tree, while Sam and Meghan hid behind the other.

Meghan couldn't stop panting. "Ssshhh," said Sam covering her mouth with his hand. Meghan inwardly gasped. He had a very gentle touch. The guy's voices became louder and louder. Sam, Dean, and Meghan were as silent as the grave. "Let's try this way," said Brian. The rest of the boys followed Brian. Their footsteps departed. Meghan let out a sigh.

"Thank God," she said then noticed that Sam still had his hand over her mouth. She cleared her throat. "Oh sorry," said Sam taking his hand away. "It's alright," said Meghan blushing. All three of them came out form the trees. "So, why were they chasing you?" asked Dean. Meghan then explained the whole story.

"I can see why they would want revenge," said Dean. Meghan chuckled. "Okay, now why are you guys out here? And who are you?" she asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," said Sam. "Try me," said Meghan.

"We are hunting down a shape shifter. It can transform into anything or anyone, that's why we have guns; to shoot it and kill it," said Dean. "We thought you were it," said Sam. Meghan laughed. "You know the funny thing is that I believe you," she said. "You do?" asked the brothers in unison. "Yeah, I mean it explains all the weird things that have being going on here for more than a month," she said.

Sam, Dean, and Meghan had now started to her home. It was till dark out, nut Meghan grew up in this town, so she knew her way around. They talked the whole way. "So, you have seen ghosts, spirits, shape shifters, werewolves, and all that stuff?" she asked. The brothers nodded their heads. "That is so cool!" she said. "There is nothing cool about it. People have died," said Dean.

"Okay, jeez take a chill pill," said Meghan. They finally arrived at her house. Her parents still weren't home. "Thank you for saving me," said Meghan turning around and smiling. Sam said "your welcome." Dean grunted. Meghan looked at him. "I'll take that as 'your welcome.' Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes open for that shape shifter and I won't tell anyone about it. I can keep a secret," she said. She turned around and walked into her house.

"I like her," said Sam. "I don't trust her," stated Dean. "There is just something about her that I don't find right," said Dean walking back to his car which was parked about 2 miles away.

"Come on Dean, give her a break," said Sam. "You just met her," said Dean still looking at his brother. "Fine. Let's keep an eye on her then," said Sam. "Sounds good to me," said Sam.


	2. Getting The Truth

**UNDER YOUR SKIN**

**CHAPTER 2**

Once Meghan had closed the door, she heaved a heavenly sigh. "Talk about guardian angels," she snickered to herself. "Those two were cute as hell!" she yelled throughout the house. No had heard her except the furnishing. Her dad was still not home.

Meghan then went upstairs to her room. She opened the door and collapsed her swollen feet on her bed. Her room was a reflection of herself. Her walls were black, her bed spreads were black, her candles and incense were black, and all the crosses she had hanging up over he bed were black. She even had some fake blood poured around her make-up drawer. Talk about being gothic.

Meghan let her eyes flutter shut for a little while. Soon, she was in dreamland. She was so tired, she didn't even here her door open and her dad call her name. "Meghan!" he called. "You home?" he asked while walking upstairs. He opened her door slightly and peeked in. Meghan was sound asleep on her bed. Her dad looked her over. Her chest was going up and down at a steady pace. But what was this? Her dress was torn and she had cuts on her faces.

_I guess I'll have to ask her about that in the morning_ thought her dad before he closed the door.

In the morning, Meghan woke up and realized she had fallen asleep. It was a beautiful sunny fall day. Meghan got up, turned on her lights, and she changed her clothes. She put her dress near her sewing machine to fix it later. Meghan got out a black tank top with tight blue jeans.

She headed into the bathroom to wash up. After a 3 minute shower, she was as good as new. No more dried blood on her face, no more sweat on her body.

"Morning dad," said Meghan coming down the stairs and grabbing pop tart out of the cupboard. "Dear," said her dad. "What happened to your dress?" he asked curiously, abandoning his coffee and putting the news on mute.

Meghan sighed. She sat down next to her dad on the couch and told him everything, even about her saviors that had come to her rescue. "Boys?" he asked. "Since when have boys been interested in you?" he asked. "Daddy!" screamed Meghan. "I'm just fooling, but you know watch yourself around them, ok? And maybe I could meet them. Bring them by the house tonight," he stated. "Sure," said Meghan hugging him.

Then the news caught her eye. "Dad, put on the news," she said seriously. "Ok," said her dad. Her pressed the mute button again and the anchorwoman was speaking

_Authorities believe that this is the work of the serial killer that has been in the area for quite some time. His victims have now reached a number of 12. The victim was 19 year old Brian Gloss. Please, be aware that there is a 7:00 curfew for the Enid area. Let us hope and pray that this latest victim may be his last. _

The woman steeped aside and Meghan got a good look at the area. It was right near the place she had been last night. So maybe the shape shifter was there last night, just in hiding. _I know where that is, _she said in her mind. Meghan then kissed her dad bye and rushed out the door. She didn't even hear her dad say be careful.

She felt no sadness to Brain. None whatsoever. He treated her like dirt since kindergarten. Why should she feel sorrow?

She raced on her feet to the area she had saw on TV. the same spot she was last night. It was easy to find it. Finally, she had reached the spot.

Meghan stopped in her tracks. There in front of her were her 2 saviors. They had their guns again. _Can't ever separate a boy from his gun, _her mind rattled. "Dean! Sam!" she called out. The two brother had heard her voice and turned around. "Hey Meghan!" called Sam. Dean, as last time, grunted. Meghan rushed up to them. "I saw the news," she stated. "So did we," said Dean. "He was in this area last night wasn't he? He got Brian," she said coolly. "I'm sorry for your loss," said Sam.

"It's no big deal. The big lug had it coming anyway," she said. Sam and Dean were surprised to hear that coming from her. "What did you just say?" asked Dean. "What?" asked Meghan. "You just said that it was no big deal," he said. "So?" she asked, now taking steps back. Dean walked forward until he had her pinned against a huge tree.

"You don't think that I could have-" she said until Dean put his gun to her chin. "What the fuck are you doing!" she yelled. "Getting the truth," pointed Dean.


	3. Which is Which?

**Under Your Skin **

**Chapter 3**

Meghan was pissed that Dean had actually thought that she had any thing to do with or even knew about this shape shifter. "This makes no sense!" screamed Sam trying to get a hold of his brother. "She was with us all night after she found us," Sam said.

Dean chuckled and looked at his brother. He said nothing. Dean released Meghan from the tree. "Took you long enough to figure that out. God! You're stupid when it comes to those matters aren't you?" asked Meghan rubbing her sore neck. Dean glare at her. "This doesn't mean that I trust you," said Dean.

"Fine. Go by yourself!" screamed Meghan. She turned around and headed for the library.

"Nice going Dean. She may have been the only lead that we had. She could've asked around for information. The town knows her," said Sam. "Unfortunately," mumbled Dean.

Meghan was enraged. _How could he had thought that I was related to that shape shifter? I was just trying to help, but NO, they want to do hunt It down without me, well that's fucking fine with me! _her mind screamed.

She made it to the library and went to the computer to look up books on shape shifters. She found only one book. _The Legend Of Shape Shifters. _Meghan found the book easily and began to read. "Interesting. Very Interesting," she said. 3 hours had passed and it was getting dark. The librarian had asked Meghan to leave.

Meghan left without the book. "I can't believe I forgot my library card. I like literally live at that building," she said while walking the dark deserted street._ "_I wonder why no one's around," she said. Then her mind played back to this morning. "Oh shit! The curfew!" she screamed. She looked down at her watch. It was 7:00 on the dot.

Meghan took off at a run back to her home which was 3 miles away. She ran and ran at an incredible pace.

A pair of gleaming gold eyes were watching her every move. "Yes, that's it run home," it said.

Meghan ran into her house and slammed the door shut. She was panting. Her father was waiting on the couch. "Meghan, did you forget about the curfew?" he said. "Yeah, I was reading this book in the library about shape shifters and I lost-." She didn't get another word in because her father blew a gasket. For about 15 minutes her father yelled at her.

Meghan understood what he was saying. "You're grounded," he finshed. Meghan nodded her head. "You can't go out and party, you can't go hang out with your friends," he said. Before he could go on Meghan interrupted. "I don't do any of those things anyway," she said with a little humor. "Go to your room," he said.

Meghan went up to her room like a good girl and not like a teenager with problems. She closed her door lightly, like she had always done. Meghan thought over this whole grounded thing. "So if I'm grounded, I guess I'll just do what I always do," she said. Meghan went over and opened her window a bit to let in some cool night air.

Outside her window the eyes had followed her. "I've got you," it said before taking the shape of Sam. He smiled. Then he started to climb the house up to Meghan's room window. Meghan had sensed something was wrong. She looked behind her and she saw Sam climbing into the window.

"Hi Sam," she said with a smile. Sam smiled back. "God, you're beautiful," he said. Meghan blushed. "Is everything alright?" she asked suspiciously. It wasn't every day that a very handsome boy climbed her window or liked her for that matter.

"Now that you're here everything is fine," he said. He walked towards her. Meghan had to look up at the tall boy. He took her cheek into his hand. Meghan closed her eyes enjoying his touch. Then there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Meghan. "Meg it's me," said her dad. Meghan looked at Sam as if saying with her looks, 'be quiet'.

"There are some boys here to see you," he said. "Be right out," she said. _Wait boys? plural? Dad must have made a mistake. Sam is here with me, _she thought.

Meghan listened to her father's retreating footsteps down the hall. Then her and Sam followed. She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Dean _and Sam_. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" asked Meghan and her father at the same time. They looked back and forth between the 2 Sams.

"There's 2 of you?" she asked. Sam and Dean took out their guns and pointed it at the fake Sam. "Meghan get away from him," said Dean. Meghan didn't even move.

It wasn't out of fear; it was that the fake Sam had grabbed her around the neck and holding her in front of her like a shield. "Get off of me!" she yelled while trying to get out of his hold. "You wouldn't shoot a helpless girl, would you?" asked the fake Sam with a very evil grin painted on his face.


	4. Kidnap and Rescue

**Under Your Skin **

**Chapter 4**

Slowly the fake Sam, which everybody knew was the shape shifter, took one step down the stairs at a time. Helpless Meghan went with him. She was very petrified. What would this thing do to her? Will it kill her? Torture her? Make her his mate?

The shape shifter reached the end of the stairs. Dean and Sam blocked the door from them escaping. "Move," said the shape shifter. Dean and Sam stood their ground. "I don't think you heard me," said the fake Sam. His grip tightened on Meghan. She started coughing. She was turning blue. No air could she inhale.

Her father had collapsed on the floor from the shock, so he was of no help. "Fa-ther," Meghan gasped out after her eyes had shut.

Sam and Dean had no choice. They lowered their guns and stepped aside. The fake Sam smiled. "You're weaklings," he said. He dragged Meghan out by her hair. She didn't even notice. From lack of air, she had fainted.

The fake Sam laughed then disappeared into the night. Sam and Dean called the cops and an ambulance, until they too went out into the night. "We have to find her!" Dean said. "Yes, and when we do, we kill the son of a bitch," said Sam.

They ran into their car, turned on the engine and sped away. "Where to start?" asked Dean. Sam was looking out the window for any sign. "Wait. Stop the car," he said. Dean slammed o the brakes. "What is it?" asked Dean. "I think I saw something," he said.

Sam got out of the car. "Stay here," said Sam. Dean did. the engine idled silently.

Sam walked over to the side of the road. What he found made his own blood freeze. Looking down, there were human body parts lying in a pile. In it was a heart, a lung, a hand, an arm, a leg, and an eyeball, all bloodied up. "This must be from another victim. Oh, I think I'm going to vomit," he said. Then he did.

"Are you okay?" called Dean. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine," answered Sam. He got into the car still a little woozy. "What did you see?" asked Dean putting the engine into drive. "Oh, just some parts," Sam said. He gagged. "Don't you throw up in my car," Dean said. "I'll make you sorry you did," said Dean before speeding away. "So, if you were a shape shifter, where would you be?" asked Sam. "Cemetery," said Dean. He accelerated on the gas down the country road clouded in darkness of the forest.

Meghan, on the other hand, was starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a ceiling. "Unh," she moaned. After getting her eyes adjusted to the candle light around her, she looked around. She was in some sort of cave. She tried to sit up, but her hands were bound by chains.

Then she got a good look at where her body was. The bastard had changed her clothes. She was out of her street clothes and now in a red silk evening gown. Her hair had been taken down from the high ponytail she always wore it in. It surrounded her body.

Around her were black candles; all lit, with what she guessed was blood leaking over the table she was currently lying on. On the floor around her was a star with a circle surrounding it. "Witchcraft," she said. She had saw the same symbol in her books.

"It's called a pentagram," said a voice. there waling down the stone steps was the shape shifter still in Sam's form. He was wearing a black robe with a hood. In his hands he carried a very fine blade. It had rubies in the handle. "What are you going to do with me?" asked Meghan looking back at the ceiling.

The shape shifter smiled. He walked over to her and put the tip of the blade beneath her throat. She gasped at the coldness of the blade. "You are the bait to lure those two to me, so I can kill them," he said. Meghan narrowed her eyes.

"Oh so that's your whole plan? Kidnap me then use me as bait just for those two?" she yelled. She struggled on her wrists, but stopped when he cut her arm. She screamed.

Looking down her arm, she saw that he had cut a pattern in her left arm. The cut was in the shape of an "X." Blood poured from her new wound, it wouldn't stop flowing. It flowed onto the floor. The pentagram started to shine.

Meghan sighed and panted heavily. "You know you're going to die," she said. "Dean and Sam will get you, and kill you. It's what you deserve!" she hollered at him. The shape shifter walked over to her. She looked at him, He transformed into Dean this time. Then he heard car doors slam. He smiled. "They're here," he said. Meghan's eyes glittered with hope. He undid the chains that bound her wrists. She sat up and tried to run, but her legs gave out on her. She fell to the blood soaked floor.

The shape shifter lifted her up by her arm. She tugged her arm out of his reach. "Don't touch me you freak," she sneered. For that she received a slap to the face. "Not now, we have company," he said. He grabbed her wrist and made her stand beside him. Then his hand found it's way to her hip. The knife was placed on her back. "No funny stuff," he said. Meghan frowned.

Then in walked Dean and Sam. They saw Meghan and the shifter standing in the middle of the glowing pentagram. "Whoa," said Dean stopping on the steps. "Now's he's me," said Dean stunned. "Yeah, fucking weird isn't it? But at least Meg's alive, " said Sam.

"Welcome my friends, I was wondering what was keeping you," said the shape shifter smiling. Dean and Sam walked closer and closer. Sam eyes found their way over to Meghan. She looked absolutely stunning. She saw this and smiled. The shifter also saw this.

"Getting acquainted are we?" asked the fake Dean looking from Sam to Meghan. Meghan widened her eyes. "Well, not for long," he said.

He took the blade off her back and put it to her throat. "Now lose the weapons," he said seriously. Dean and Sam knew the routine. "Fine," said Dean. It was weird talking to another him. They dropped their guns on the floor and kicked them away. "Good, now be good and kneel down," he said.

"What do you want with them?" asked Meghan. "I want revenge," he replied. "Revenge? What is he talking about?" she asked the brothers.

He must me the other shifter we killed about 3 weeks ago in another town." said Dean. "Yes, you finally understand. He was my brother and now he's dead. He's dead because all he wanted was happiness and you took it away form him. Now I'm going to take your happiness away from you, simple as that. you can understand, after all your brothers, just like I was, " said the shape shifter.

Meghan was not going to stand for this. No way was she going to let them get killed. Time to take things into her own hands. She stomped hard on the freak's foot. He cried out in pain. Then she flipped him over. The knife went flying in the air. Dean and Sam acted quickly. They dove for their guns.

They got their guns and shot the shifter at the same time. They struck him in the stomach area. He fell backwards and bled out onto the floor where the pentagram was. But he was still breathing. The pentagram was glowing brighter and brighter. The shape shifter took his real form. Just a huge piece of skin with a mouth. "I will get my revenge. You will die by my hands!" it said.

Meghan came over with the knife in her hands. She bent down. "No. _You_ will die by _my_ hand," she said. Then she stabbed the creature several times until she knew it was dead. Sam and Dean didn't stop her.

Meghan stood up covered in the creature's red blood. The good news? The shape shifter was dead. The bad news? Breaking the news to her father that Meghan was the one who killed him. Her dad never did like blood and all that shit. Meghan walked over to Sam and Dean. "I so need a shower," she said. They all laughed.

"So, should we get rid of the body?" asked Sam. "What body?" asked Dean. Sam and Meghan turned around. Nothing was there. Just an empty cave. Everything was gone. They left the cave, all got into Dean's car, and headed for Meghan's house.

In the car, Meghan and Sam took the backseat. She was so tired. Her head was on Sam's lap. She had fallen asleep. Her chest went up and down very slowly. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty in his lap. the smell of blood had filled the car, but they ignored it.

Sam couldn't stop looking at her. _Am I falling in love with her? _asked Sam's mind._ NO! I have to find Jessica's killer first before I fall in love again! _

"I'm going to have a tough time getting blood out of the car," said Sam to Dean silently. He was trying to change the subject. "I know," said Dean. Dean smiled.


	5. Goodbye and Thank You

**Under Your Skin**

**Chapter 5**

It was morning by the time the 3 of them got to Meghan's house. She yawned loudly when she realized she was on Sam's lap. She bolted up. "I'm so sorry," she said turning her head away blushing as red as the blood she currently had on her. Sam smiled. "It's okay:" he said.

Dean looked back at the two. "So are we going in or do you two want to be alone?" he asked. Meghan quickly got out of the car and went inside her home.

Dean and Sam followed her. Sam stopped Sam for a moment before entering the house. "Don't talk to her about love and all that shit, I've got to fins Jess's killer before I do anything else, got it?" he asked Dean sternly. "Got it," said Dean raising his hands in defeat. "Good," said Sam walking into the house.

Upstairs Meghan had gotten into the shower with her clothes on. She made sure to get every inch of her body. Last thing she needed was someone telling her that she had blood on her. That would be the day. She stepped out of the shower slowly.

Meghan was so exhausted. She brushed out her long wet hair, got into her night gown and before she went to sleep, headed downstairs to say thank you to the 2 boys who had change her life for the better.

She came sown the stairs and saw the two sitting on her dad's couch. "ahem," she went to get their attention. The two looked at her. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and for everything you did to save our town," she said bowing her head.

"It's what we do, it's our job," said Dean. Meghan frowned. "So I was just a job to you?" asked Meghan angrily. "It's not for pleasure, but the results sometimes make us happy," said Sam. Meghan smiled weakly. "So where are you going to now?" asked Meghan.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Well, we're going to head to Massachusetts now. There are some rumors about a haunted house in Fall River. The Lizzie Borden house? you know it?" asked Dean. "I actually do," said Meghan. She went up to them and kissed them both on the lips. "Thank you again and good-bye," she said.

Then she turned around and headed upstairs to catch on some much needed sleep.

Dean and Sam headed out the door and to the neverending road that would lead to yet another haunted place in their lives.

"Will we ever have another normal life?" asked Sam. "I don't think our lives were ever normal Sam," said Dean.

THE END.


End file.
